<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>春成：奶油炖菜的味道 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645003">春成：奶油炖菜的味道</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ossan's Love－in the sky－, おっさんずラブ | Ossan's Love (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruta Souichi/Naruse Ryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>春成：奶油炖菜的味道</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>春田挎着包回来时，成濑正窝在沙发上捧着本厚厚的机械专业书读得津津有味。他没有起身迎接也没有激动的打招呼，反而无声的用目光应了下，模样与当年在宿舍里时差不到哪里去。<br/>春田才不管那么多呢，他两三步就拖着脚来到沙发旁，包也不摘衣服也不换，就直接撇着个可怜兮兮的脸往前瘫倒。随后他便维持着一副死掉的丧样趴在沙发上，不顾前方的人发出的具有抗议性的鼻音，用脑瓜顶抵着那人大腿蹭来蹭去的开始撒娇。<br/>“走开啦！”被弄得发痒的成濑侧身想躲开那颗脑袋，但又因为自己读到一半被打断而有些耍起小性子，不耐烦的给了春田一句。<br/>“我…又饿…又累吗…”春田呜呜咽咽的叫唤起来，纠缠不休的晃着脑袋，让说话声变得断断续续的。<br/>谁知这时候微波炉叮的一声，春田才意识到对方在热饭。而下一秒成濑就把书一撂，不搭理他的快速起身赶去，将注意力和兴趣都放在了微波炉里的食物上。</p><p>脑袋前一空，春田顿时泄了气，不再动弹。他委屈的哼出超长的哀声，把疲劳的脖子从沙发垫里“艰难”的拔出来，笨拙的撑着上半身翘起头寻找起对方。<br/>只不过一见到成濑隔着袖子碰着碗回来、他就顿时又化作一只挨饿讨食的小狗，堆起个傻傻的笑脸问，“我的那份呢？”<br/>成濑看起来像是听到了意料之外的问题。扬眉定睛几秒，最后给对方了一个坏坏的假笑，“自己去热吧。”<br/>“哎～～～！！”春田完全就是个撒娇的大男孩，就差在沙发上滚一滚蹬蹬腿了。不过他眯起眼看了下成濑摆在桌子上的碗，起雾的保鲜膜下不用看也知道是什么。<br/>“又是奶汁炖菜，都和你说了多少次了，老吃这个会吃坏的！”春田咕哝起老一套话，却满是关心。<br/>以前宿舍时都是四宫提醒和照顾他们，现在这话转移到了春田身上，却几乎以每周必有三次以上的概率出现。<br/>果然成濑耳朵听出茧，他不耐烦的嘟着显得稚嫩的脸，透露出不同于年龄的孩子气，闷闷的捏着袖子去扣粘着的保鲜膜。<br/>“我就是想吃啊！”他没看春田。即使手指被烫的缩回来，也毅然上去撕发烫的保鲜膜，一副今天不吃上这碗奶油炖菜他就要炸了的样子。<br/>“而且你不是说帮你老同学忙晚回来的吗，我哪知道这个点你们没在外面吃啊？”<br/>的确，春田回来前没发信息告诉自己的恋人，而且也没从便利店买东西回来。<br/>几天前春田遇到了以前高中时关系不错的老同学，虽然多年未见，但听说对方因为工作关系从老家那边搬回这边后，热心肠的春田就主动去帮忙了。<br/>这不是，今天没有排班的春田，又因为对方提到刚搬来新房还没有买齐家用品，他就去帮忙采购和组装家具了。<br/>被提到这事，春田只能爬起来后一副半正坐的样子跪在沙发上，收起表情低头认错。“抱歉…但是他还有事要处理，也有那么多东西要忙着回去整理，就先走了，我也没想到吗…”<br/>成濑拿勺子戳了戳奶油炖菜后搅和两下，白了眼边上认错的家伙，心软了点，甚至还有点心上人这幅老实巴交认错的样子。</p><p>“但是这奶油炖菜是最后一盒。”<br/>“哎———？！？！”谁知换来的是这样晴天霹雳的答案，也不知春田是故意夸张来搞笑，还是宣泄，只见他抱着脑袋大叫了起来。<br/>“吵死啦！”成濑嘴巴恨的骂了句，接着叼起勺子用手捅了下对方毫无防备亮出来的肚子。<br/>顿时春田弯腰捂着肚子，表情扭成了鬼脸，这也算是把成濑逗笑了。<br/>确认关系后可以好好露出笑容的副机长，一边试图用平静遮掩自己的笑容，一边取出勺子指了指冰箱，“上面有外卖电话。”<br/>春田越过人脑袋瞅瞅冰箱贴下面压着的一串外卖餐厅电话，又看了看已经专心挖起食物的成濑，顿时放下双腿脱下书包，翻身一屁股坐到了对方旁边。<br/>被沙发震得皱起眉头的成濑回头一看，春田腆着脸傻傻的表情就近在眼前。<br/>“给我吃一口。”<br/>“不要。”<br/>成濑回答的太过干脆，春田只能把脸上的委屈增加了十倍，盯着他，“就一口。就一口嘛！我一会买完也分你一口！”<br/>面对春田和小孩子没俩样的哀求，成濑举起来的勺子都在对方笔直的目光下没有放入嘴里的力气了。<br/>“张嘴。”成濑干巴巴的说着，眼角也都是对于对方的喜爱。于是他作出家长的样子，照顾起来春田。<br/>春田也开开心心的照做，只不过张嘴放进去的奶油炖菜，顿时烫的他跳了起来。一边呜呜呀呀，一边捂着嘴，吐也不是咽也不是。<br/>“不要吐出来啊！”看着春田一次要吐的样子，虽然吓得成濑张口就这样要求，但成濑还是连忙去拽纸巾递过去，又是拿起自己的水给春田，最后总算是救了春田的舌头。</p><p>成濑也知道自己一直以来都不太会照顾人，也不会用行动表达感情。虽然答应交往后自己被春田改变了不少，可还是很笨拙。<br/>对于自己没有吹一吹就把食物往春田嘴里放所造成的结果，成濑内心还是很自责的，却又没能开口说些什么。<br/>于是他目光小心翼翼从擦嘴的春田那边移开，心底也没法安心吃饭了。最后他干脆放下勺子，说着“我去帮你叫外卖”就起身要去打春田最喜欢的那家披萨店的电话。<br/>然而春田反应快，立刻把人按回身边。两个人对视上线，尴尬莫名其妙窜到他们俩中间。下一秒成濑又试探性的要起身，可又被春田条件反射性的捉回来。<br/>“干嘛…”<br/>被这样问，反而主动抓对方回来的春田自己发难了。他看出来成濑这个人老毛病犯了，肯定又自责。他想化解气氛，谁知看着成濑这样掩盖小心思的脸，突然就小鹿乱撞起来。<br/>哎，又不是交往之前了，何必藏着掖着呢？春田内心给自己打打气，天天嘴唇开口，“给我个亲亲。”<br/>“…嗯？”成濑慢了几秒后才给出疑问的态度，不过其实他也懂了。<br/>也就是这一刻，成濑脸上掠过的又是毫无防备的可爱模样。大大的眼睛，肉肉的脸庞，小巧的嘴巴，和年龄职位都不相符的稚嫩，令春田把刚才的尴尬瞬间抛之脑后。<br/>大型犬一样的男人往前挪了两下屁股主动缩短距离，手没松开眼前往后缩了缩脖子的人。<br/>成濑没了过去刚见面时的冷漠和盛气凌人。虽然偶尔说话还是恨，感情表达不充分，可是他地下那副活跃和欣喜一面也早就被春田挖掘出来。<br/>“舌头烫的都没味觉了，要个亲亲呗。”春田说完自己都有点耳朵红，可是他不让自己退缩，连忙补一句，“刚才回来后也没好好打招呼，所以…亲一个呗。”<br/>成濑微微张开嘴，但也没说出反驳的话。<br/>春田乘胜追击，手指往上捧住恋人的脸蛋，“我现在就想要一个。”<br/>成濑终究还是软下来，刚才逃避被带回来时绷紧的身体也放松下去，沉浸到眼前春田那双诚恳的双眸里。<br/>这就是默认。所以春田靠过去，相对的，成濑也乖乖垂下眼帘迎上前。<br/>他们的双唇碰上彼此，指心也在滑落脸侧，将彼此吻得更深更加热切。</p><p>“啊…是奶油炖菜的味道。”<br/>不知谁在换气的空档里闷闷念叨了一声，另一方也哑着嗓音悄悄乐了起来。<br/>“真的，是奶油炖菜的味道。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>